Maria Aris
Summary Maria Aris 'was a french girl born from scavengers from the wasteland that used to be France. Since she was young, she was trained to be able to fight and steal from others as a mean of survival. Thus, she was quick to learn that showing mercy to weaker enemies is foolish, yet taking care of your allies is important. Being strong gives you rights over the weaks, but as she was shown compassion by her parents, she wasn't completely moral-less. Not along after she left her family to work alone, most of the scavengers were whiped out by Skorpios' forces. This even brought more curiosity than anger to Maria, as she saw in Skorpios a good source of scanvenging material. Indeed, she soon became a notorious thief and criminal inside Skorpios' forces. As time went on, she had mastered the use of a sniper rifle, and transformed most of her body into that of a Cyborg, to fit her weapons use better. But her most important findings was one of the early model of weapons using Trans-Universal portals, a technology developped by Skorpios. It was capable of summoning 4D bullets, and reading the flow of time. This made her basically unstoppable, as she was able to finish fights before they even began. Despite her immense powers, she decided to live simply as the top scavenger of France. That is until she met with Atmos Callypso and the British Police Corp. While the two started off roughly, Maria quickly understood that Skorpios was much more of a danger than she first thought. Appearance and Personality She has a white, but still somewhat tanned skin. Due to the scarcity of food, she is thin to an excess. Her clothes consist of a brown scarf around her neck and a tied up cloak around her waist, while a grey camisole covers the rest of her upper body. Her pants are basic brown jeans, mostly covered in dust. She has semi-long gray hair that she keeps in twintails. Her only visibly cyborg parts are her ears, being transformed into mechanical sound detector, increasing her hearing. Her arms and legs are both robotic, but they are hidden under a layer of fake skin. Despite living in such an horrible world, her behavior is carefree and calm. She takes an odd pleasure at her job, which usually includes stealing and murdering. As per her world view, she is ruthless and outright violent at those who opposes her, but friendly and generous to her allies. Nevertheless, she only recognize someone as an ally when a significant amount of trust has been gained from her allies. In short, she is extremely suspicious of nearly everyone at first. Personal Statistics 'Alignment: '''Chaotic Neutral '''Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: France Weight: 130 kg (Mainly from robotic parts) Height: 1.82 meters Likes: Weapons, Calm Dislikes: Self-explanatory Eye Color: Black Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Scavenging, Killing Values: Survival of the fittest, well being of humanity Martial Status: Used to be dating, now Widowed Status: Alive Affiliation: English Police Corp Previous Affiliation: Herself Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B '''| '''Unknown, potentially High 3-A Name: Maria Aris Origin: Azathoth's Mind (Genesis of a New World) Gender: Female Age: 23 to 56 Classification: Cyborg Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Precognition, Marksmanship, Higher Dimensional Bullets, Existence Erasure, Can attack through time, Durability Negation Attack Potency: Wall level '(Capable of physically smashing walls, her normal bullets should have similar power) | '''Unknown '(4D bullets are four dimensional, and thus are able to ignore durability and erase the target from existence), potentially 'High Universe level '(If the restrictions on her bullets is removed, they could easily give anything they hit infinite kinetic energy, creating a snowball effect that has the potential to instantly erase the entire physical universe) '''Speed: Massively FTL '(Kept pace with Atmos Calypso, and blitzed Atlas and Apollo) | '''Immeasurable '''attack speed (The bullet is above time and space, capable of traveling through time easily) 'Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class KJ Durability: Building level '(Largely unharmed by an explosion strong enough to topple a building) 'Stamina: Extremely high, although becomes below average later in her life Range: Several Kilometers | Universal, through time (The range of her bullets' destruction is limited to 10 meters) Standard Equipment: Her Sniper Rifle Intelligence: Very competent Marksman, she is able to almost fully grasp the flow of time Weaknesses: Her precognition only works a day in advance. The destruction range of her 4D bullets are limited to 10 meters, disabling the limit will cause near-universal level of damage, including to herself. Feats: -Managed to sneak in Skorpios' country and steals important materiel, when she was only human. -Tanked a building-busting explosion. Key: Base | With 4D Bullet Notable Attacks and Techniques * Sniper Rifle: '''Her main and only weapon. Apart from its use of 4D bullets, it is also used to fire comparatively normal bullets, although those are still stronger and faster than normal ones, being as strong as Maria herself, and fast enough to hit the Atmos Series easily. ** '''Time Reading: '''In order to use her 4D bullets effectively, her sniper rifle is equipped with a sensor capable of reading time, enabling her to see the past and future, with a limit of a day. Thus, she can react to and attack future threats before they even happen. It can also let her attack events or beings that happened in the past, negating them from happening in the present. While her future sight is limited, she is still able to aim the bullet in a way so that it will follow the target across time and space for eternity, as long as she can hit it within the day limit. ** '''4D Bullet: '''By using the portal technology stolen by Skorpios, she is able to summon in a 4D bullet. This bullet exists outside of conventional space and time, and is capable of travelling through time like a regular bullet would travel in space. Thus, she is capable of hitting enemies in the future or past with it. If she aims at a target across all of its time, she is able to create a constant hole in space-time inside the target, an un-healable wound that erases this part of the target forever. Also, due to the bullet possessing technically more than infinite mass, anything it enters in collision with would be affected by infinite kinetic energy, thus sending all of its quantum strings everywhere at infinite speed. Each of the string hitting another object would also shatter it into pieces, ad infinitum. This chain of reaction is potentially capable of destroying the whole universe. That's why the bullets have a limited area of effect that can be set. If she put it to a lower level, the bullet will act as a normal bullet wound. But if set to a higher level, it would act as a powerful explosion that can erase any matter within its range. The minimum range is the size of the bullet, the maximum is 10 meters squared. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Saikou's Pages Category:Azathoth's Mind Category:Cyborgs Category:Gun Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Flight Users Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 3